Shadow of Illution
by Jeruk
Summary: Orang yang meninggal dunia terkadang kembali ke dunia tak lama setelah hari kematiannya untuk menyelesaikan segala urusannya yang tertunda... sebelum mereka pergi ke dunia sana. Warning inside. AU. R&R?


How.. Howh.. nggak nyangka saia bakal beneran ngepublish cerita fic macam ini. Rada bingung juga nentuin genrenya, bingung masukin fic ini kemana (;-_-). Minta saran para readers terhormat aja deh buat bantuin saia tentuin genre yang cocok^^. Saia emang paling gak bisa koreksi kesalahan sendiri..

**Disclaimer :** Naruto itu punya Kishimoto Masashi. Abis kalo saia ngaku itu punya saia, nggak ada yang bakal percaya dah!! *geplaked*.

**Summary **: Orang-orang sering kali berkata, bahwa orang yang meninggal dunia terkadang kembali ke dunia tak lama setelah hari kematiannya untuk menyelesaikan segala urusannya yang tertunda... sebelum mereka pergi ke akhirat. OOC, AU, GaJe! R&R??

**Pair :** NejiSasu n... saia bingung! *gaploked*

**WARNING : **Sasuke's POV!!Flashback story! Yaoi!OOC n AU plus Gaje und aneh pula... DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ!Soalnya saia males nerimaFlame!

**Enjoy!!!**

Orang-orang sering kali berkata, bahwa orang yang meninggal dunia terkadang kembali ke dunia tak lama setelah hari kematiannya untuk menyelesaikan segala urusannya yang tertunda sebelum mereka pergi ke akhirat. Tapi aku sendiri tidak percaya dengan bualan-bualan aneh yang mereka katakan. Semuanya hanyalah mitos dan omong kosong bagiku, sampai akhirnya aku sendiri yang mengalami peristiwa aneh malam itu. Dan itu terjadi.. pada orang yang sangat aku sayangi.

.

.

**Shadow of Illusion ©**

**by Naara Akira**

Chapter 1

.

.

Sasuke's POV

Kota Iwa adalah tempat resor terindah dan menjadi salah satu tempat tujuan pariwisata di Negara Hi. Pemandangannya yang luar biasa indah disertai letaknya yang geografis dan strategis dapat memancing para wisatawan dari berbagai Negara yang ada di sekitar kota tersebut untuk melewatkan hari-hari mereka di tempat indah itu, umumnya bagi para wisatawan yang berkunjung ke sana hanya untuk memancing, berselancar atau melakukan olahraga air lainnya. Tidak heran kalau Iwa terkenal dikalangan para pecinta olahraga air di seluruh penjuru Negara Hi.

Pada musim panas tahun ini, aku mencoba mengambil pekerjaan sambilan yang ditawarkan temanku untuk mengisi liburan selama dua minggu di penginapan miliknya yang ada di sekitar tepi pantai Iwa. Tiap tahunnya penginapan 'Sabaku' milik Gaara selalu dipadati wisatawan luar karena letaknya yang sangat strategis. Lebih baik melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menghasilkan uang dari pada diam di rumah bersama si biang ribut Itachi, kakak lelakiku satu-satunya. Awalnya Aniki sangat menentangku kerja sambilan di luar Konoha. Jauh dari rumah dan berbahaya! Begitulah alasan konyol yang dikatakan Aniki padaku. Apa dia tidak sadar berapa usiaku sekarang? Menurutku delapan belas tahun adalah angka yang cukup bagi seseorang untuk meraih kebebasan, dan aku telah mencapainya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi akhirnya aku diizinkan pergi setelah kuminta kekasihnya untuk membujuk si baka Aniki yang masih tetap ngotot. Dasar plin plan!

Aku melirik arloji hitam yang melilit pergelangan tangan kiriku. Pukul tujuh lewat..

Kuhembuskan nafasku keras, lalu menguap sambil menyusuri stasiun kereta yang masih agak sepi.

Pagi ini aku sengaja bangun pagi karena sudah janji dengan yang lain akan berkumpul di stasiun dan berangkat ke Iwa bersama. Tapi baka Aniki malah menghalangi langkahku dan memberiku ceramah panjang lebar sebelum aku berangkat. Jadilah aku telat dari waktu yang sudah ditetapkan.

"Teme!! Kau ini ngapain aja sih! Kami sudah tunggu dari tadi nih!" seorang bocah pirang menghampiriku dan diikuti dengan kedua anak lainnya. Aku menghampiri mereka tanpa berkomentar macam-macam, malas menanggapi ocehan mereka.

Anak lainnya yang tak kalah berisiknya dari si pirang yang biasa kupanggil 'dobe' meninju pelan bahu kiriku, "untungnya kereta menuju Iwa belum datang. Aku malas kalau kita harus menunggu jadwal yang berikutnya!" pemuda berambut jabrik dengan sepasang tato merah di kedua pipinya nyengir lebar.

Kuedarkan sepasang mata kelamku ke sekeliling stasiun yang masih agak sepi pagi itu. Hei, aku tidak melihat kehadiran si anak berambut merah itu.

"Gaara mana?"

"Dia sudah tiba di Iwa dua hari lalu. Katanya sih keluarganya sangat butuh bantuannya karena saking padatnya pengunjung yang datang. Kurasa mereka benar-benar butuh bantuan kita," pemuda yang memiliki kulit paling pucat diantara kami menjawab dengan senyuman yang menurutku... aneh. Aku hanya mengangguk, paham.

Setelahnya kami segera menghampiri peron saat kereta yang menjadi tujuan kami tiba. Sepanjang perjalanan dihabiskan dengan suara tawa dan ocehan Kiba dan Naruto, duo hiperaktif dan biang rusuh yang sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak SMP. Aku heran, dua-duanya kuat sekali mengoceh dan bercanda selama perjalanan yang menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih selama lima jam. Sai hanya mengotak-atik buku sketsa yang selalu dibawanya. Aku memilih mengacuhkan mereka dan tidur selama perjalanan.

Aku kembali membuka kelopak mataku yang masih terasa lelah karena semalaman aku bergadang merapikan perbekalanku. Kami segera turun dari kereta itu sebelum terbawa ke Otogakure. Dengan kesadaran yang masih setengah, aku masih bisa melihat Gaara menghampiri kami bersama kedua kakaknya.

"Selamat datang," sapa Gaara, super datar. Yang lainnya nyengir, kecuali aku. Bagaimana bisa penginapannya itu laku keras dan jadi tempat paling favorit kalau cara penyambutan tamunya saja seperti ini.

Kiba melambai pada Gaara, "maaf kami agak telat!"

"Iya nih, gara-gara si Teme bangun kesiangan! Hehe!" fitnah Naruto sambil menunjukku yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Kata siapa, heh!" sergahku dan langsung mendaratkan tampolan di atas kepala jabriknya. Naruto hanya meringis pelan, namun cengiran ceria masih terpasang di wajah lugunya.

Kedua kakak Gaara tertawa. "ngobrolnya nanti saja di penginapan. Kalian pasti lelah," kakak perempuan Gaara yang kutahu bernama Temari mengisyaratkan kami untuk mengikutinya ke arah sebuah mobil. Kami semua mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam mobil hitam milik Gaara.

Sepanjang perjalanan dihabiskan dengan obrolan-obrolan tak penting. Pemandangan di sekitar jalan yang masih terlihat alami lebih menarik minatku dibanding mendengar celetukan mereka. Rasanya Naruto dan Kiba masih belum kehabisan energi mereka. Sembilan puluh persennya suluruh pembicaraan dikuasai oleh mereka. Dan yang paling membuatku tak habis pikir, ternyata kakak lelaki Gaara yang bernama Kankurou cocok dengan mereka berdua. Ampun deh..

Temari keluar dari dalam mobil setelah kendaraan beroda empat itu berhenti. "Selamat datang di penginapan kami!" ucapnya riang.

Tak dapat kupungkiri lagi, penginapan yang terpampang dihadapanku memang sungguh menakjubkan. Walau terlihat lumayan sederhana, tapi terkesan elit dan kokoh. Walau saat ini musim panas sedang berada pada puncaknya, bangunan berlantai dua itu terlihat agak sejuk dan rindang karena ditumbuhi pepohonan besar di sekitarnya. Suara deburan ombak dan aroma khas air laut terasa menyengat di sekeliling bangunan yang kata Temari usianya hampir seumur dengan Gaara. Aku tersadar dari keterbengong-bengongan saat mendengar suara cempreng Naruto berkoar heboh penuh kekaguman, tepat di sebelah telingaku.

"Bisa sedikit kau kecilkan suaramu itu, usuratonkachi!" desisku kesal sambil mengusap telingaku yang terasa agak sakit. Si dobe itu hanya nyengir innocent. Dasar..

"Hehe!! Maaf!" Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya. Pandangan matanya beralih kepada sosok Gaara yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil, "sumpah deh! Penginapanmu keren banget! Bisa-bisa aku nggak mau pulang nih!! Hehe.." Gaara hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo! Ibu kami sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian loh!" Temari tersenyum pada kami lalu melangkah memasuki pekarangan penginapannya yang cukup luas. Gaara berjalan mengekor di belakang kakaknya. Kami pun mengikuti langkah mereka sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke sekeliling bangunan yang baru kami masuki. Terkadang pula aku mendengar suara Kiba dan Naruto yang kembali bercicit norak mengagumi arsitektur bangunan luas itu.

.

.

"Kenyaaang!!" Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas futon yang baru saja digelar oleh Gaara.

"Sebaiknya habis makan jangan langsung tidur dulu! Kau bisa gemuk, Naruto," celetuk Sai tanpa melepas pandangannya dari laptop yang ada di pangkuannya.

Naruto memajukankan bibirnya kemudian mendengus pelan, "biarin! Aku 'kan nggak gampang gemuk!"

"Kau sampai peduli sama berat badan segala?" Kiba ikut membantu merapikan futon yang ada di sebelah Naruto, "hehe... seperti wanita saja kau!" Naruto ikut tertawa setelah mendapatkan dukungan dari Kiba.

"Hei, berat badan juga mempengaruhi penampilan, tahu!"

Aku menghela nafasku pelan. Benar-benar deh! Ternyata Sai yang sebegitu pendiamnya ikut tersulut juga. Naruto dan Kiba terkekeh sambil berhigh five. Mereka berdua benar-benar biang ribut. Heh! Kenapa sekarang aku jadi teringat Itachi?

Setelah membantu membereskan kasur untuk kami, Gaara duduk di atas ranjang satu-satunya yang ada dalam ruangan luas itu. "Kenapa sih kalian ngotot mau tidur di kamarku? Padahal kamar untuk kalian semua sudah disiapkan sejak kemarin."

"Kan enak kalau tidurnya ramai-ramai!" sahut Naruto. Kiba mengangguk setuju.

Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, "kalian ini..." Naruto dan Kiba nyengir lebas. Sai tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya. Aku? Hanya diam mempertahankan ekspresi cool-ku.

Naruto merogoh cemilan dalam tasnya dan membuka bungkusan keripik kentang itu. "Ibumu baik sekali! Orangnya lembut dan ramah," puji Naruto. Semua mengangguk sepakat.

"Iya! Pintar masak pula! Aku suka sekali masakan buatan ibumu!" sembur Kiba tak tahu malu lalu ikut mencomoti keripik yang ada digenggaman Naruto. Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Pikiranmu makanan melulu!" timpalku cuek yang sukses membuat yang lainnya tertawa. Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kau ini, Kib!" Sai menutup laptopnya, "beliau orang yang cantik! Anggun sekali. Aku jadi ragu kalau kau ini anak bungsunya, masih muda begitu!"

"Dasar playboy!" sahut semuanya serempak. Sai hanya diam dan mengedipkan matanya dua kali, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Gaara meraih buku bersampul krem yang tergeletak di meja dekat sisi ranjangnya. "Ibu bilang kalian bisa mulai bekerja besok."

"Terus tugas buat kita berempat apa?" Kiba menjilati jarinya yang berlumur bumbu asin keripik.

Gaara melirik Kiba, "tidak begitu berat, hanya menyambut tamu yang datang dan berjaga-jaga di sekitar penginapan. Sisanya aku, Temari dan Kankurou yang kerjakan," jelas Gaara panjang lebar. Yang lainnya mengangguk paham.

"Cuma segitu aja tugas kita?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk pelan kemudian membuka lembaran kertasnya. "Kita bagi dua kelompok untuk tugas berjaga, pagi dan malam."

"Lebih baik si dobe itu diberi tugas berjaga pagi saja. Semua tamu yang ada di penginapan ini bisa memaki kita gara-gara tidurnya terganggu kalau mendengar suara berisiknya tengah malam!" candaku sambil terseyum sinis saat melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat lumayan kesal.

Tiga pasang garis halus jadi terlihat lebih jelas saat kedua pipi Naruto mengembung. "Aku juga berniat berjaga pagi kok! Aku paling nggak bisa kalau disuruh bergadang malam!" Naruto memalingkan wajah kesalnya ke arah lain.

"Oke, Naruto dan Kiba berjaga pagi. Kalian bisa mulai dari jam tujuh pagi sampai jam lima sore," Gaara mulai mencatat jadwal yang sudah diaturnya untuk kami. "Sasuke dan Sai, kalian mulai dari jam tujuh malam sampai jam lima pagi."

Cih! Sudah kuduga sih bakal satu kelompok dengan si muka mayat itu. Bisa kulihat juga Naruto dan Kiba yang saling berpelukan kegirangan.

Gaara menutup note booknya, "kurasa semua setuju."

Aku pasrah sajalah. Lagipula Sai tidak berisik seperti Naruto, jadi aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Iseng, kulirikan mata onyx-ku ke sudut ruangan tempat Sai duduk. Hegh!! Orang itu tersenyum padaku!! Kelihatannya dia senang...

.

.

Pagi berikutnya, Aku terpaksa bangun dari tidurku setelah mendengar suara jeritan Naruto. Katanya dia habis lihat matahari terbit dari jendela kamar yang terhubung langsung dengan pemandangan laut luas. Sai juga nampak antusias mencoret-coret kertas sketsanya.

"Teme!! Cepat kemari!! Pemandangannya cantik sekali! Kau bakal menyesal tujuh turunan kalau tidak lihat langsung!" Naruto menghampiri kasurku lalu menarik paksa selimut yang aku gunakan untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhku. "Iiih!! Kau ini malas amat sih! Ayo dong!" masih tetap ngotot, Naruto terus menarik selumut yang juga aku tarik.

"Uuh... sudah sana, jangan ganggu tidurku, dobe! Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara dengar suara dengkuranmu yang keras tahu!"

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah begitu mendengar suara kekehan Gaara dan Sai. "TEME!!" jerit Naruto murka. Buru-buru kutancap langkah kilat keluar dari kamar Gaara. Sedangkan si dobe itu mengejarku dari belakang sambil berteriak-teriak. Uh, aku kurang suka jogging pagi-pagi begini. Apalagi kalau si dobe itu mengejar sambil menerorku dari belakang. Sungguh pagi yang menyebalkan.

.

.

Siang hari di Iwa adalah saat paling tepat untuk berselancar dan berenang. Terik sinar matahari tak mampu menyurutkan semangat orang-orang yang berbondong mendatangi kawasan laut paling populer di Iwa, laut yang berada tepat di belakang penginapan Gaara.

"Kiba!! Tangkap!!" seru Naruto keras kemudian memukul sebuah bola putih ke seberang lapangan. Dengan sigap Kiba memukul balik bola itu dan berniat mengincar Gaara yang sedang melamun di sudut lapangan.

"Got ya!!?" teriak Kiba girang sambil menggebok keras bola itu.

BUAK!!

Yes, sasaran tapat menghantam permukaan mulus kulit wajah putih Sai setelah Gaara memukul balik bola yang di smash oleh Kiba. Kiba melongo kaget, tak menyangka reaksi Gaara bakal sesigap itu.

"Auh!! Jangan mengincar wajah tampanku dong! Kau ada dendam padaku ya?" Sai meraba bagian pipinya yang agak merah. Narsis benar orang ini.

"Itu salahmu yang dari tadi asyik melihat bikini berjalan," sahut Gaara datar dari seberang lapangan.

Sai menggerutu pelan lalu meraih bola putih yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya, "aku anggap ini ultimatum perang yang kau sulut sendiri loh! Jangan menyesal!" Sai tersenyum lalu memukul bola itu, keras. Gaara dan Naruto yang ada dalam satu tim langsung ambil posisi siaga. Mereka kok malah jadi serius sih?

Mataku hanya mengawasi tingkah kekanak-kanakan mereka dari kursi pantai. Karura-san mendesak kami untuk pergi bermain di laut. Katanya yang akan menggantikan tugas Naruto dan Kiba berjaga adalah Kankurou, yang saat itu memang sedang senggang. Kami sempat menolak, tapi Gaara malah mendukung usulan ibunya.

Walau aku agak bosan, tapi liburan musim panas kali ini cukup menyenangkan juga. Berbeda seperti tahun-tahu sebelumnya. Aku biasa menghabiskan seluruh liburanku di rumah bersama Aniki. Kedua orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal, dan sejak umurku enam tahun, aku tinggal berdua dengan Aniki. Biar dia orang aneh dan nyentrik, kuakui kalau aku lumayan menyayaginya.

Memori masa laluku kembali berputar dalam lamunanku, sampai akhirnya... mata kelamku terpaku menatap sosok seorang pemuda yang melintas di hadapanku. Aku diam terperanga. Rambut cokelat panjangnya yang diikat tinggi berkibar ke sana kemari terbawa oleh arus angin laut. Mata lavendernya berkilat saat tertimpa sinar terik matahari. Aku sedikit bisa melihat kulit putihnya yang tersembunyi dari balik kaus yang dipakainya asal-asalan. Dan senyuman menawan itu... Aah, dia makhluk paling sempurna yang pernah aku lihat.

"Hinata-sama," pemuda itu mengejar langkah seorang gadis yang memiliki ciri-ciri fisik hampir serupa dengannya, "jangan lari, nanti kau bisa jatuh!"

Mataku tak mau lepas dari sosok menawan yang baru saja berlalu di depanku. Kutajamkan terus pengelihatanku saat sosok mereka agak menjauh.

"A─aku baik-baik s─sa─saja, Neji nii-sama!"

Neji? Nama yang indah... walau aku tak paham apa arti nama itu. Tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum simpul mengembang di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Sontak wajahku memerah saat tanpa sengaja mata kami bertemu pandang. Kelamku merasuk perlahan ke dalam lavender tenang yang hangat.

Uugh!! Bisa dikira sinting aku, ngeliatin orang sambil senyum-senyum sendiri!

Tapi pemuda bernama Neji itu malah balik tersenyum, lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya. Terasa begitu lembut. Aku terdiam membatu melihat ekspresinya yang begitu mengagumkan. Terasa seperti mantra sihir yang dapat membakar habis tubuhku ini. Jantungku berdekup kencang walau aku tidak merasa kelelahan sama sekali.

Aku membalas senyumannya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku melakukan tindakan bodoh lainnya, melambaikan tanganku pelan ke arahnya. Neji mengernyitkan alisnya, heran. Begitu sadar dari tindakan gila yang sedang aku lakukan, buru-buru kutarik kembali tangan kananku sambil menunduk malu. Aduh!! Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin loncat ke laut saat ini juga.

Lagi-lagi Neji tersenyum. Kali ini aku bisa melihat ia terkekeh geli, walau suaranya sama sekali tak terdengar karena tertimbun kebisingan di sekitar kami. Ah, gila! Sekarang aku benar-benar malu sekali!

Gadis berambut indigo yang Neji panggil Hinata menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Neji, membawa langkahnya menuju ke sebuah kios penjualan es serut. Neji mengikuti langkah Hinata yang masih terus menggandeng tangannya. Dia pergi. Sepertinya aku sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Bye bye..."

Mata onyx-ku membulat sempurna. Aku yakin Neji mengucapkan kalimat itu padaku, terlihat jelas dari gerak bibirnya saat ia menatapku. Tangannya yang terbebas dari gandengan Hinata melambai padaku, lalu mereka menghilang tertutup kerumunan manusia yang berlalu lalang seperti ikan sarden.

Tanpa sadar aku kembali tersenyum, dengan tawa kecil yang mempercerah suasana hatiku yang sedang disaput rasa bahagia luar biasa. Pandanganku belum mau beralih dari tempat kerumunan di mana Neji tenggelam di sana. Apa sekarang ini aku sedang terserang demam musim panas? Rasanya tubuhku sedang diselimuti perasaan hangat yang lembut.

"WOI!! TEME!!?"

Refleks kujitak kepala Naruto yang sedang berbungkuk di sampingku sambil menumpahkan suara nyaringnya tepat digendang telingaku.

"Apa sih!!"

Naruto meringkuk memegangi kepalanya yang sepertinya sudah tumbuh benjolan, "habis~ kau nggak dengar walau sudah kupanggil berulang kali dari tadi. Makanya aku langsung teriak di telingamu aja!" aku mengernyit kesal, mengganggu khayalku saja!

Sai dan yang lainnya menghampiriku. "Kau sedang lihat apa sih, Sas?"

Aku lihat cowok kereeen banget!! Masa aku harus bilang begitu! Nanti mereka bakal berpikir yang bukan-bukan tentangku. Semuanya terlihat sedang menunggu jawaban dariku.

Aku mendesah pelan, "aku haus, kepingin beli es serut," jawabku asal. Naruto tertawa sedangkan Kiba menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Hahaha!! Dari pada dilihatin aja, lebih baik kau pergi beli sana!" Kiba mendorong tubuhku dari kursi pantai dan menggantikan posisiku menduduki kursi itu, "sekalian kita-kita juga mau titip es sama kamu! Haus nih, capek habis main!" tambahnya. Yang lainnya mengangguk sambil pura-pura kelelahan menyeka keringat.

Apa boleh buat! Toh akhirnya aku pergi juga memenuhi keinginan mereka. Dan mungkin saja aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang itu di sana.

Senyuman gembira terus mengiringi langkahku saat melalui kios-kios makanan yang ada di sekitarku. Beberapa wanita yang aku lewati berbisik-bisik sambil tersenyum saat melihatku. Apa? Wajahku terlalu aneh untuk tersenyum? Atau Kiba dan Naruto menempelkan sesuatu dipunggungku? Aku sama sekali mengacuhkannya. Yang terlintas dikepalaku hanyalah bagaimana caranya memulai suatu topik pembicaraan saat aku kembali bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tuhan... apa aku akan kau pertemukan lagi dengannya??

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ToBeContinue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

Wah.. TBC yah??

Tadinya saia mau jadiin oneshot, ternyata malah panjang banget (;-_-)..

Oke dah, yakin banget kalo fic ini pasti banyak kesalahannya.

So, saia minta saran dan kritikannya dari kalian, terutama sesuatu yang membangun dan bisa memajukan pengetahuan saia yang emang pas-pasan ini..

Diterima dengan lapang dada kok, selapang lapangan bola *kicked*

Review???


End file.
